My Angel Valentine
by Kiratoya
Summary: -set after S5EP14, like RIGHT AFTER-  Cupid gets a little ticked after being accused of killing people, so he decides to teach Castiel a lesson. He shoots him in the ass. / Destiel, rated M slash /  Sabriel on the side
1. Shot in the Ass, twice

**Hey everyone! Kiratoya here again! I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but I seriously have a LOT OF THINGS going on. But since today was Valentine's Day I felt like giving my current fandom (SUPERNATURAL) a bit of love and comfort. ((seeing as I did cosplay Castiel at school today XDD))**

**Okay, so for all of you Supernatural fans, this takes place right after "My Bloody Valentine" in Season 5. I wanted to keep with today as a theme and that was the only thing I could think of. Remember the large naked Cupid? Yeah, well he gets his revenge. XDD**

**Read on, tally ho!**

****SUPERNATURAL, DEAN, CAS, AND EVERYONE ELSE DON'T BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONG TO KRIPKE. I'M ONLY BORROWING THEM FOR MY OWN PLEASURE. WOW, THAT SOUNDED DIRTY****

**

* * *

**

"Cupid shot him in the ass."

"What?" Dean exclaimed looking at his little brother like he had grown a second head. Normally that wouldn't have been too strange to the Winchesters, worse things had definitely happened namely today. But…

"Cupid came back and shot Cas in his ass, saying he was offended for being accused. He just kind of… keeled over after that." Sam tried to explain. They both stole a glance at the angel lying in Dean's motel bed. His face was stiff and calm and he looked like a man trying to force himself to sleep.

"So, what do you want me to do?" asked the elder Winchester. Even when Sam looked away he found his gaze lingering on Castiel's figure; namely his lips. It was strange to watch him look for once like there wasn't something completely dire about a situation. It both creeped him out and gave his stomach an odd feeling at the same time.

"I just want you to watch over him a bit okay? I'm going to call Bobby about summoning one of those things without an Angel's help and see what we can do." His brother replied. Sam grabbed his cell phone and bag of chalk, trotting out of the motel room.

"Oh, and Dean?"

Dean looked back, trying to jerk himself out of his musings.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful, seriously we don't know how Cupid's affect Angels." And with that Sam closed the door.

* * *

Three, motherfucking, hours. How long did it take to make a call anyway? Dean's right eye began to twitch once more in anger. Cas had done nothing but _lay there_ like a vegetable, and Sam's alleged "quick call" had been over three hours ago. Dean was one seriously pissed off hunter.

"Whatever man, I'm just gonna go looking for Sammy." Dean said to the room aloud. It was pointless even speaking, but he felt like he needed to say something. Was he talking to Castiel? Could Castiel hear him, he wondered, as he stood and began to take his leave. Surely his words didn't even reach the man's ears, let alone his brain. Maybe, Dean figured with a small chuckle, being hit in the ass by a pissed off naked guy made you go comatose. That would sure be one helluva way to kick the bucket. He grabbed the Impala's keys and his father's jacket, sliding it on his shoulders before starting towards the door.

"See ya later Cas."

"Dean…"

It took a few moments for the man to register that his name had been said, but when it finally clicked in his brain he whipped around to stare at Castiel.

The man was holding his head like Dean sometimes did after a major hangover, and was swaying steadily at his seated position on the bed. Painfully, it seemed, he moved his legs to the edge of the bed, attempting to gain stead on the ground. Dean rushed towards him catching him in the nick of time as he toppled over. Without Dean there, he most surely would have had a nice make-out session with the carpet.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean asked worriedly, holding his angel tightly. _His angel_? Since when did he think of Cas like that?

"I… am fine…" Castiel replied, but Dean found himself horribly unconvinced.

"Sam told me how ya got ass-raped by that Cupid. I'll kick his ass." Dean reassured the man, steadying him back down onto the bed in a lying position and going for a cup of tap water. Castiel murmured something Dean didn't quite catch, so he chose to ignore it and tried to get Cas to drink the water.

"N-No. I… do not require that." Castiel told him blatantly. He continued to push the cup away, agitating Dean.

"Well then what _do_ you want Cas? You obviously aren't feeling well." Dean told him, setting the water down on the bedside table. Castiel tried to sit up again, but Dean placed a hand on his chest to stop him from moving. They stared at each other for a long moment, before Dean coughed heavily and averted his eyes.

_What the hell?_ He asked himself. _Cas… never looked at him like that. It was creeping him out; like a sort of longing that sent chills down his spine and made his stomach twist and turn in knots._

_Well hell Dean. _He thought to himself. _You sound gay._

"Gay?"

"Huh?"

"You're thoughts. You think you are… gay?"

Dean looked at him incredulously. "Cas, I think you've finally lost it."

"Because I believe that is a good thing in my favor."

And now Dean was officially lost.

"Pardon?"

"I said, I think that is a good thing in my favor, Dean." Castiel repeated. Before Dean could respond the angel moved like lightning and suddenly Dean felt his face, namely his lips, assaulted by a very drunk-like man.

"Mmpf!" Dean tried to push away as Castiel suddenly was able to move without great effort and nearly climbed on top of him, forcing their faces to mesh together in one of the strangest dances Dean had ever found himself in.

For one thing, Dean figured Cas hadn't been lying about being a virgin. He was seriously bad at this.

But kissing a man was completely different from kissing a girl. For one thing the scratch of Castiel's stubble caused red marks on his cheeks and around his lips, making Dean try and move with it to try and stop it from hurting too much. For another the body on top of him seemed almost superhuman in sudden pressure, and Dean almost was unable to push him off. But he quickly found Castiel's tie and yanked it down, forcing the owner to jerk down as well so as not to choke.

"What the fuck Cas?" Dean roared trying to scramble away. But it felt like his limbs were slowly becoming jelly. As he shifted his legs, a terrifying discovery was made. He was _half hard_. From kissing a _man_. From kissing _Cas_. Dean's jade green eyes widened, and he moved his lips soundlessly as his anger was replaced by complete shock.

_WHAT THE HELL!_

As Dean looked down, his eyes, if such a thing was even possible, grew even larger at the sight before him. While thinking about the whole situation, Dean had not noticed Castiel had began stripping, and was currently ripping his shirt roughly from his skin. A dusting of what could be considered a blush framed his cheeks and now sweating face and as Castiel looked up their eyes met. Instantly Dean felt himself harden further and Castiel seemed to take notice, forcing his palm forward and pressing into the denim fabric right in the perfect spot.

Dean felt himself give a small groan, giving Castiel the perfect opportunity to surge upwards to kiss Dean again. This time the Hunter didn't resist, against his better judgment, and followed with the Angel's ministrations, twisting their heads so they could bite at each other's lips hungrily. Quickly they sucked in together, and they both, at the same time, launched out their tongues to duel angrily.

It was rough. It was raw. It was exactly what Dean had expected; not that he had ever thought about kissing his angel before.

_His angel._ There he went again.

Lack of oxygen was getting to Dean and he, internally reluctantly, pulled away from Castiel to inhale large gulps of air. The dark-haired angel took this as an opportunity to assault Dean's neck, biting and scratching with his teeth before soothing the spots with sloppy kisses that left large red hickeys Dean really didn't want to explain anytime soon.

"C-Cas…" Dean whispered heatedly, pulling the man away and forcing their eyes to meet. Another jolt shocked through him like fire in his veins, and he tried not to let it get to his head too much.

"Cas we… c-can't." he said lamely, holding the man's head still. Unfortunately Castiel didn't seem to be listening, and instead he used his inexperienced fingers to scratch at the now prominent lump in Dean's jeans.

"No." Was the growled reply.

"Cas, seriously!"

"_No_." This time the words were almost animalistic and Dean felt almost suffocated by his words.

"…" he opened his mouth to reply but Castiel, the ever-present man of opportunity, moved for him again. Dean closed his eyes tightly, expecting the rough lips, but instead he felt three rough fingers probing his abused and swollen lips. In surprise Dean accepted them without thinking, and found himself nearly gagging on the digits as they were forced into his wet cavern.

"Mmgh! Cuuugh! CUUGHS!" Dean said, trying not to vomit.

Castiel wasn't listening however; he had turned his attention to Dean's clothes, which he had dubbed _very much_ a nuisance. The man, with his fingers still in Dean's mouth, bent down and nearly clawed Dean's shirt off with his free hand. Dean moaned onto the fingers, his tongue swiping against the salty flesh.

Castiel kissed up and down Dean's chest, rubbing their torsos together in some kind of strange dance with had Dean seeing tears behind his eyelashes. A searing pain shot up Dean's spine suddenly, and he looked down to see Castiel sucking and licking at the hand-print upon his shoulder. It appeared as though the man was making love to the scar with his mouth. Dean once again let out a groan around the fingers; the digits slick with his spit by now.

"C-Cas…" Dean moaned wantonly as the angel removed his fingers. They both stared at each other for a long while, erections prominent and straining and chests slick with sweat and love-bites that would make a slut feel whore-ish.

"Dean." Castiel whispered, leaning forward to nuzzle into his neck.

A sickening ripping sound tore through the room, and suddenly Dean noticed they had now been fully stripped. By what he didn't know, because neither of them had moved, but he also didn't really give much thought to it in the first place. He wasn't thinking about a whole lot right now though; a rainbow-shitting unicorn could have come in with Lucifer riding it and he wouldn't have cared.

"Dean." Castiel repeated, shifting his wobbling legs to straddle Dean's waist. The Hunter watched in confusion turned awe as Castiel reached behind himself with the hand Dean had been making out with only moments before.

And then he started.

"Hah… nngh…. Mmn… D-Dean…"

Dean felt every moan shock through him like bullets as Castiel began sliding a slicked up finger into his twitching asshole. The man's face scrunched up in pain but apparent pleasure as he finally got it in all the way, obviously letting it adjust before allowing another to join it. It was the most erotic sight Dean had ever witnessed, and he wanted to burn the memory into his skull. Finally Castiel pushed the third finger in, his body moving back on them involuntarily, and it forced their hips to rock together, creating a friction that only aroused Castiel further, and he jammed his fingers deep, letting out a gasp and scream. Dean thought for a moment that Cas was in pain, and gripped his shoulders tightly to find out what was wrong, but as the man slumped onto his shoulder Dean noticed his eyes were completely glazed over in lust and satisfaction, the hand still moving but slightly slower.

Dean watched in fascination for a little while longer, until Cas stopped and pulled his fingers out. With a questioning gaze Dean followed his movements, until he finally noticed he was being nudged down into a lying position.

"Cas…"

"Sssh, Dean." Castiel reprimanded him, moving to adjust himself over the tip of Dean's now weeping manhood. With a final glance they both stared deep into the other's eyes, and as Castiel sunk himself down Dean let out a large guttural moan of rapture.

"_Ngaaaaaaahhh…._" It tore from his throat instinctively as the tight heat enveloped his throbbing desire, Castiel seeming to be able to take all of him in one stroke. Soon skin met skin, and as Castiel began to raise himself up to move Dean jutted his hips upward, bucking the man upwards and almost off of him, before allowing the angel to sink down rapidly.

"Dean!" Castiel screamed, trying to find some sort of support as Dean continued moving his hips up and down and holding Castiel's hips in place.

They rocked against each other; up down up down side to side and over again for what seemed like an eternity; until they both came with a sticky and sweaty scream echoing perfectly. Dean felt his seed spurt deep inside Castiel, and the angel returned the favor by coating their stomachs in his warm essence.

"D-Dean…" Castiel groaned, slumping against his Hunter's chest in a heavy stupor.

"Cas…" Dean groaned out to him, wrapping a strong arm around the angel as unconsciousness overtook them both.

* * *

**A/N: Don't fret, there's a part two where we see the day-after sort of thing. And, it'll be published tomorrow, the DAY AFTER.**

**By the by, this was actually my first written sex scene. Sladin didn't count cause i skipped over a LOT.**

**Review?  
**


	2. Working out our issues?

**A/N: Hello! Back everyone! First off, I'd just like to thank everyone who, in just one day, put me on their Story Alert lists and Favorites! For my first actual thought out slash ((and one that was VERY VERY RUSHED at that)) I'm surprised it became so popular! … Okay not THAT popular, but popular to me XD**

****speaking of, reading over this thing after it was posted I felt like crying at how much I skipped out on and didn't elaborate much with. If I find the time I will most certainly be editing!****

**I'd like to namely thank the Anon reader **_**marianna **_**and **_**kidneythieves**_** for reviewing, I was very happy with even the shortest of reviews and it made my day of staying home sick really great for me! I would love to know what the rest of you think/thought!**

**So, onto "My Angel Valentine". This chapter is all about what happens the next day. We learn of what happened to our poor little Sammy and how Dean (who still insists he's NOT gay, the poor man) takes having sex with Castiel, who has come back to his senses. Oh, and you know how the previous chapter was mainly from Dean's point of view? Well its Castiel's this time. Until Sammy comes back in, then I switched to Dean. I wanted the Angel's POV on things.**

**And again, tally ho good readers!**

****SUPERNATURAL, DEAN, CAS, AND EVERYONE ELSE DON'T BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONG TO KRIPKE. I'M ONLY BORROWING THEM FOR MY OWN PLEASURE. WOW, THAT SOUNDED DIRTY****

**

* * *

**

Pale sun floated through the window curtains of the dingy motel, allowing the first slips of morning rays to slide into the eyes of two very exhausted men. Dean Winchester had, in his unconscious haze, taken the cover of the bed and wrapped it around his cold and very naked body, gripping onto it for his life. Castiel the Angel, unable to actually sleep but very much exhausted, allowed the euphoria that had been pulsing so harshly through his very being such a short time ago to slowly fade.

Castiel opened his murky eyes, staring at the ceiling before him. It was supposed to be white once upon a time, but had not faded to an ugly shade of yellow-beige. He blinked a few times, before sitting up to observe the rest of his surroundings. Instantly a rush of pain shot down his vessel's spine and to his backside, forcing the angel to grit his teeth and bite the inside of his cheek so as not to scream. It was like he was being burned with holy fire in just his ass, and man was it, as Dean would put it, a total bitch to deal with.

Speaking of Dean, when the slight tears blurred away from his eyes Castiel turned his head to see the man himself lying beside him. It was an odd sight, to see the powerful Dean Winchester so… innocent? No, Castiel took the thought back. He looked _happy_. Something very rare for this man indeed. Castiel watched in concentration as Dean's brow twitched slightly, his foot moving in the smallest of manners. Dean was obviously very much asleep.

What was Dean dreaming about, Castiel wondered, touching his temple. Flashes of red and white blurred his vision, images flashing in his mind like a tornado. Finally Dean seemed to settle on one thing and it made Castiel inhale sharply.

_He and Dean were sweating, panting, and kissing heavily, the Angel shirtless and working on making Dean the same way hastily. A glimpse of tongue could be seen as their faces were glued together. A flash, and suddenly Dean had Castiel's fingers in his mouth and was sucking and licking them eagerly, both of them flushed. Another flash and Castiel was moving up and down, frantically, on top of Dean; the Hunter making moans of complete and utter ecstasy. _

When done, Castiel found himself blushing ever so slightly. It was a burning heat in his cheeks as he thought about what he had just seen. Yes, he definitely remembered everything now that he pondered it. But what had made him act so… _human?_

_The Cupid_.

He remembered talking to Sam about… well, that was insignificant, but he had been conversing and then his ass hurt like… like it did right then. So he and Dean had… performed sex? It was a strange thing that he had never witnessed, but participated in last night. With Dean.

They obviously had a bond, and was last night merely a way to show it physically? Castiel's thoughts were running a mile a minute, and he failed to notice as Dean began to rise from his slumber.

"Wh…gggrh…" The Hunter stretched and yawned loudly, ripping the cover from the upper part of his body. Once he took notice, Castiel saw that many dark red and even some purple marks were adorning Dean's chest in random placements. He vaguely remembered leaving them there himself; but it was like a fog was over his vision.

Dean rubbed his head, looking around until he saw Castiel.

"C-Cas…?" he grumbled. Castiel blinked a few times, watching Dean silently stretch again.

"You back to normal man?" Dean asked.

Castiel coughed softly, staring straight at Dean, who was obviously _attempting _to look away but failing.

"I don't know what you mean, Dean." Castiel replied.

Dean gave him a sort of deadpan look, before gesturing to the bed and them with it.

"You mauled me, molested me, and passed out. Obviously something was wrong. Bitch Cupid probably did something to make you go after whoever was near." Dean explained, rubbing the back of his head. "Man, you bite _hard_ Cas."

"Dean, I—"

"Shit, did Sammy never come back?" Dean was suddenly rushing out of the bed and grabbing a pair of boxers and jeans from the bag near his bed, not even bothering to question that he was naked or with Castiel. It made the Angel feel a twinge of something inside of him; something he didn't like at all.

Dean grabbed his phone on the bedside table, quickly dialing Sam's number and pressing the speaker mode while he rushed to put on a shirt.

"C'mon Cas! We have to find him!" Dean growled. "Zap on some clothes or something!"

"Hey, you've reached Sam, leave me a message." The phone said in a fizzled out sort of tone.

"Sam, it's me. Where the hell are you?" Dean growled loudly so the receiver would pick up his voice. He turned off the speaker mode and held the phone up to his ear.

"Seriously Sam, give me a call back." He shut the phone angrily, grabbing his discarded jacket and putting it on.

"C'mon Cas!" he called again hurriedly, and bee lined for the door.

* * *

"Cas, can you like, use your angel senses to find him or something?" Dean growled at him from behind the wheel. They were sitting unmoving in the Impala, Dean awaiting Castiel's report impatiently.

"I'm trying, but something is blocking me from reaching him." Castiel replied in a dark tone, looking out of the window.

"…What's up your ass?" Dean asked, confused as to Castiel's demeanor. The Angel looked at him for a brief moment, looking at Dean's confused expression behind the anger.

"Nothing. I will try again."

Suddenly the phone began ringing and Dean picked it up with haste.

"Sam?"

"_Dean! Where are you?" _Castiel heard Sam's voice from the other end.

"Where am I? Where are _you_?" Dean growled back angrily.

"_I'm… Well when I went to give Bobby a call Gabriel appeared outside of your car."_ Sam said softly. Castiel has to strain his ears to hear.

"Gab— Gabriel as in _The Trickster Gabriel_?" Dean demanded, slamming his fist against the wheel. "I'll kill that son of a bit—"

"_Dean, I'm fine. He told me that there wasn't a way to stop the Cupid's affects on Castiel, and that I should have probably gotten away from you two. I didn't believe him at first, but…" _Sam's voice trailed off, and Castiel swore he heard laughter from the other end of the line; most likely Gabriel.

"Well, get him to get your ass back here and then I'll kill him!" replied the elder, fuming by then.

"_No."_

"What?"

"_No. Not until you and Cas have worked out your problems." _

Castiel blinked a few times, mulling over what Sam's sentence could have meant. Was there something wrong? Sure, Dean was sort of avoiding the subject of the night previous, but…

"Sam, you get your ass back here _now!"_

"_No. Gabe won't take me back either. Call me when you two have worked things out. Bye."_ And the beep of the call ending was the only thing heard in the Impala.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I decided to make this into a 3-part, possibly 4-part if I feel like adding in more sex, thing. I was only going to have 2, but… the story took a hold of me what can I say?**

**Expect another update tomorrow, and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Caio!**


	3. You were Last night

**A/N: Yello! I'm on a roll here, updating every night. I bring you more of "My Angel Valentine"! Which, I'm considering changing the title since Valentine's is over but this apparently is not. Any thoughts on that? Suggestions for titles? I'm always open to what my readers want and think!**

**So this chapter… well, Dean has some serious thinking to do. And he does. BOY HE DOES.**

**But I'll leave the dirty little details to later.**

**And I'd like to dedicate the title of this chapter to a reviewer, **_**Enaid Mora**_**, who's quirky comment on what I hoped was a funny mistake on Dean's part made me laugh my ass off.**

"**What's up your ass?" "You were. Last night."**

**Nice one honey!**

**So, I think we're used to this by now, tally ho!**

****SUPERNATURAL, DEAN, CAS, AND EVERYONE ELSE DON'T BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONG TO KRIPKE. I'M ONLY BORROWING THEM FOR MY OWN PLEASURE. WOW, THAT SOUNDED DIRTY****

**

* * *

**Dean slammed the door of the motel shut, pacing in anger.

"Is there any way to summon them?"

"No."

"Any way to like, mind control them to come here?"

"Dean, you are starting to spew nonsense."

"You're god damned right I'm 'spewing nonsense'! My little brother was just captured by _Gabriel_, the _Archangel_."

"But he does not side with Heaven nor Hell on this matter. Sam will obviously be safe for the time being. Until we have… _finished the task he set on hand to us_." Castiel replied slowly, as though Dean was a tad slow and needed a detailed explanation.

The Hunter turned to Castiel with a glare, his upper lip curling.

"What motherfucking _task at hand_ Cas?" he spit out.

"Sam told us to, quote, 'work out our problems'." Castiel said, performing an incorrect, one-fingered version of air-quotes. Dean rolled his eyes, throwing his head back in mocking laughter.

"What does _that_ mean?" He retorted back.

"We obviously have some things to deal with, from last night." Castiel attempted to start, moving from his standing position to walk towards Dean.

He grabbed the Hunter's rough hand, awkwardly leading him towards one of the beds; the one Sam should have slept in seeing as the other was fairly… dirty, and sat the man down. Castiel had seen in human interactions as well as the odd _television_ _shows_ that this was an expressed way to talk to someone about past experiences of passion so he felt that he should start here. Dean stared at him like he was wearing a bright pink tutu under his trench coat, and Castiel cleared his throat to begin speaking.

"Dean, about last night—"

"Oh hell Cas! Don't go all chick on me!" roared the other man, trying to pull his wrist away.

"But we must discuss this." Castiel tried to reason.

"There's nothing to discuss! You went all horny bastard on me and we fucked! Doesn't mean shit!" Dean said exasperatedly.

"Intercourse was the key, Dean."

"Key to _what_?"

"A bond." Castiel gave Dean a grave look, and it sent chills up and down the man's spine. It was like Castiel was going straight into his soul and picking apart the pieces that were guarding his thoughts and actions. And it was pissing him off.

"A bond… for what…?" Dean almost whispered, sitting back down on the bed.

"Angels, being pure beings of energy, do not often partake in sexual acts." Castiel said. "When two angels, or, in our case, an angel and a human, bond sexually, there is another bond that forms. One that cannot be broken, diminished, or erased of any kind."

Dean's mouth sat agape, fearing to about fall off of his skull. _A bond_? SERIOUSLY?

"You're not talking, like, _love_, or shit, right Cas?" Dean asked frantically, laughing to try and alleviate the pressure in his ribcage.

"Love is what humans call it, I believe so."

Dean started laughing more, standing up and backing away from Castiel like he had been infected with some disease; like the Croatoan virus or something.

"But… Cas, I'm _not GAY_."

Castiel stared at him long and hard, and Dean had that snaking suspicion the angel was trying to gain access into his mind.

"Gay, as in the term for happiness?" he finally asked, cocking his head to the side.

Dean almost let out an audible sigh of relief.

"No Cas, gay as in liking guys. _Doing_ guys for the hell of it. That isn't me. I'm straight. I go for _chicks, not dudes._" Dean explained, rolling his eyes slightly. Castiel was so think-headed sometimes!

The Angel's frown increased. If Dean could see what he was thinking, he would have been assaulted by images of hot 'n sweaty man-sex that had just taken place the night before. Castiel was mulling over these memories quickly, ignoring the strange tingling feeling they gave his nether regions.

"But, we performed intercourse." Castiel tried to explain again, but Dean waved him off.

"Dude, other dudes jack each other off all the time. We just… went a little bit more on the awkward scale is all."

The Angel stood, brushing some invisible dirt specks off of his coat, and walked towards the Winchester. Dean tensed when light fingers brushed his shoulder and Castiel's voice sounded grave, graver than usual, and almost… depressed.

"Then I have much to think about."

And before Dean could turn around the sensation of Castiel's fingers was gone from his skin and Castiel along with it.

* * *

Dean fell atop Sam's bed, the bed springs groaning in resistance. He stared at the ceiling without really seeing it; his green eyes glazed over in serious thought.

_What the hell was going on? Castiel got shot by a Cupid and made him go all psycho-molester on Dean. End of story. The fricking 'bond' nonsense he was spouting was just a load of complete bullcrap. Dean scoffed internally. He wasn't gay! He enjoyed getting as many women as he could! He was the best at it too! So… why was Cas confusing him so fucking much?_

"Stupid angel." Dean grumbled, turning on the sheets to lie on his side.

_Something must be seriously wrong with him, if he was thinking about Castiel like _that_. It was gross anyway!_

Dean bit his lip angrily, taking the pillow from underneath his head and throwing it across the room. It landed with a soft _thump_ on the wall, falling to the table where Sam had his laptop and Dean had left a bottle of beer the night before.

_The night before… Dean could still feel Castiel's fingers on his lips. It should have grossed him out, but for some reason it only made him feel the urge to touch them. Like Cas had._

Dean groaned in disgust at himself, but found his fingers were reaching towards his mouth anyway. Once, twice, three times he brushed his bottom lip softly with his middle and pointer fingers, feeling the dry skin there.

_He shouldn't be doing this. It was gross. It was stupid. It was pathetic. But it felt so good._

Dean added pressure to his digits, forcing them to pry his lips open ever-so-slightly. He gulped, flicking his tongue out tentatively to taste them. They were salty with his sweat; hell, why wouldn't they be, he was nervous as fuck. He licked the tip of his pointer finger nervously, finding no harm in doing it, and decided to be bolder. He closed his murky eyes slowly, watching as the world went from pale motel colors to pure black with odd flashes of white and other unidentifiable colors that flicked behind his eyelids.

Suddenly, the taste upon his mouth was completely different, but still familiar. His fingers tasted like Cas's. Dean's eyes shot open faster than a bullet, but when he looked around no one was there, and the taste was gone. Realizing it must have been his imagination, the Winchester lost himself in the world of darkness and odd lights again, finding that when everything went to black the taste upon his tongue came back with it.

Without thinking, the man probed his fingers deeper into his hot mouth, adding a third one, just like Castiel had last night, and sucked on them. Slowly and gently at first he started, but then as the familiar tastes began to overwhelm him be became faster in his ministrations. His fingers were knuckle-deep into his mouth, and as saliva coated them warmly Dean felt an odd sensation starting in his legs and going upward. He peeked open behind a few eyelashes, fearful that the taste would disappear again, and found that his jeans had become tighter than usual; tented in just the right spot.

Groaning softly at how pathetic he must look and sound, Dean moved his other hand down slowly; watching as it shook with fear and most of all hesitation. Not stopping with the pleasure being given to his taste buds, Dean fumbled with undoing his jean button, finally yanking it undone and pulling down his zipper hastily. A sense of sudden fear overtook him.

_What was he doing? Masturbating at the thought of _Castiel_? His Angel?_

… _His Angel. Castiel was _his_ angel._

Going over the edge with this thought, Dean found that he couldn't have been able to stop if he wanted to. Images of last night flooded through his mind like an erotic tsunami and Dean let out another groan, louder this time, as he plunged his hand into his jeans and past his boxers, grabbing the awakened treasure within. Shivers of feeling overtook his body as he rubbed his aching erection, smearing his thumb across the slit and gathering the precum gathering there. He spread it over the head and around the rest of his throbbing desire. Suddenly instead of his thumb it was Castiel's, and Dean let out several shocking gasps as he imagined the Angel's perfect fingers touching him so intimately. Dean's fingers pushed deeper into his throat and he almost gagged, but ended up letting out a keening noise instead. Tears stained his vision, but they weren't in pain or hatred. He found that they were in sadness and longing for the Angel's touch; for the feel of his body meshing with the Hunters so lustfully as they had been last night.

Dean would never admit it aloud, or even to himself, but the previous night had awakened him in a sort. It was some of the best sex he had had in a very long time, and he really wouldn't mind letting it happen again.

Tugging on his cock Dean bucked into his own touch, or, in his head, Castiel's. He could imagine the small and rare smile that graced the angel's lips and then everyone who was blessed enough to see it as it loomed above him.

"_I'm here Dean."_

"_I gripped you tight. I'm gripping you tighter." _

Dean groaned again, yanking harder as he felt warmth pooling in his stomach. He pulled the fingers out of his mouth, staring at them through glazed eyes before licking them with vigor, swirling his thick pink muscle around them provocatively.

"_Dean…"_

"C-Cas…" Dean groaned, a bit louder than he would have wanted, but nothing was stopping him now.

"_Dean, come for me."_

Even the thought of the Angel saying that to him made Dean hotter than he already was, and suddenly it happened.

Dean didn't even hear as the motel door opened and shut with a click.

"Cas!" Dean cried bucking into his hips as ropes of thick white seed soaked the front of his jeans.

"D-Dean?"

The elder Winchester whipped around incredulously, staring wide-eyed at the matching expression of Sam. He groaned, this time out of anger and frustration, and let his head fall back onto a pillow soaked with sweat and spit.

"Son of a bitch."

* * *

**A/N: Well, thought I'd entertain everyone with a little Dean/little!Dean (XDD thanks Cassie for that) action before announcing the big news.**

**With the way this thing in unfolding into my head… this might be 3-4+ more chapters. I'm just… in the ZONE man!**

**Next chapter is more focused on Sabriel than anything, a flashback to what happened those hours Dean and Cas were… enjoying each other. **

**So, did I go a bit OOC on Castiel or Dean? Please, let me know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. WHO GAVE MY BROTHER A HICKEY

**A/N: Oh my jeesus! My laptop, being a pissy little demon, enjoys turning off at random intervals even though it's plugged in and with full battery. That happened today… and I had to rewrite half of the whole chapter.**

**I'm mean, I didn't include much on Sabriel… but then again I said they were 'on the side!'**

**This chapter is dedicated to my computer teacher, Mr. L, because he, a fellow Supernatural fan, found out today that I enjoy writing gay sex. And freaked. But still likes me. Way to go Mr. L!**

**I think we've become used to this, do I even have to anymore? Tally ho~!**

****SUPERNATURAL, DEAN, CAS, AND EVERYONE ELSE DON'T BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONG TO KRIPKE. I'M ONLY BORROWING THEM FOR MY OWN PLEASURE. WOW, THAT SOUNDED DIRTY****

* * *

Sam walked around the motel room slowly, trying to look away from the disheveled Dean but unable to do so. It was just… so weird seeing his brother like this. Dean was never weak, nor vulnerable, and would, even after their years of travelling on the road together, _never ever __masturbate_, especially to the thought of a man, let alone…

Wait a second… Sam paused, sitting steadily down and looking over to his brother.

Had Dean said 'Cas'?

* * *

_Many an hour earlier…_

_Sam stood outside the motel room, concern deeply set into his face. Castiel was their way to sort out this Angels versus what-the-fuck-ever anymore, and having him affected in any way wouldn't very well do anything to help their cause. And anyway, Castiel the Angel had become a good friend to himself and Dean. It was almost an obligation rising in his chest for Sam to find a way to help him._

_Flicking on his cell phone Sam started to dial, but stopped when an odd wind seemed to brush just over his shoulder. It was an almost familiar feeling; Castiel sometimes arrived with that ominous wind-thing. So instinctually Sam raised his head up to look; only to be completely taken aback by his visitor._

"_Gabriel?"_

_The Archangel laughed, taking a sort of flamboyant bow. His smile was charismatic as always and still had that hit of a sneer that set anyone under it alert with suspicion. He wore the usual almost-military-but-not-quite jacket over a dark grey button-up t-shirt with accompanying faded blue jeans. His dark brown slicked-back hair allowed small wisps of what was out of place rustle with the wind around them, and he winked at Sam as he leaned on the hood of the Impala._

_Sam glared at him with all the anger and annoyance he could muster, shoving the phone into his pocket and folding his arms across his chest. The Trickster copied his movements cockily, winking again at him. This only served to anger the Winchester further. The last thing he needed was practical jokes or riddles or whatever Gabriel wanted to do to him this time. Castiel needed help._

"_Hello there Sammy boy." Gabriel said sweetly, pulling a small sucker from thin and air popping it into his mouth. _

_Sam rolled his eyes at the display of power. What a kid._

"_Seriously Gabriel, I don't have time to mess with you right now." He said, frustrated. _

_Gabriel gave him a small childish pout and Sam's eyes widened at the display. For some reason, Gabriel looked… _cuter_ than normal. _

_Whoa whoa whoa, Sam. His mind thought, attempting to give him a mental smack. This is an angel we're talking about! _

_Sam had long ago accepted that he was bi-sexual. On many hunts, namely the ones Dean was in Hell during, Sam found that he was attracted to men as much as women. A one-night stand in a bar around the second month had assured him that either way, sex was sex and sometimes guys were better than girls. He… wasn't choosy. He would always love Jess above all, but what were a few guys who were just looking for the same thing he was? Of course, Sam had almost stopped altogether when Dean had come back. He was too worried that Dean would find out and hate him for doing guys as well. But there were a few nights every some-number of months that Dean would go, get a chick, and get drunk enough to not care about anything and that was Sam's perfect opportunity to sneak away._

_But an angel? Hell no! Those were seriously not to be touched! Especially one as deceitful and conniving as the Trickster, Gabriel!_

"_Sammy!" Gabriel chortled, walking towards the broad man and patting his back. "You're too stressed! What's say you and I get outta here huh? You _really_ don't want to go back in there in a bit."_

_Sam stiffened at Gabriel's touch, trying to ignore the fact his hand was warm and the man's breath smelled faintly of red wine. Could archangels even _get_ drunk? Well, yes or no, Sam didn't care. Or so he kept on telling himself._

"_What are you talking about…?" Sam questioned through gritted teeth. Had Gabriel planned something?_

_The smaller man let out bell-chime laughter, and Sam felt his cock twitch in his pants at the sound. Okay, so trying to ignore it was the wrong idea. But he couldn't let the Angel-gone-Demigod find out that he was seriously becoming turned on from just a touch. It was awfully embarrassing, but understandable since he had not gotten off in weeks, worrying so much about the Apocalypse and all. But hey, he had needs too!_

"_Cupids affect every being in the known universe kiddo," Gabriel explained. "even angels. So…" His eyes shifted back towards the motel door, and he let out another bellow of laughter. "Once Castiel wakes up, Dean's gonna be in for a hell of a treat."_

_Sam paled, and his gaze quickly shifted to match the archangels. Would Cas try and… er… _lust on_ Dean? Dean was horribly straight, Sam knew that since his older brother had laid his first woman back when the boy was… just 15! Sam shuddered at the remembrance; she was tall, had a huge chest, and kept calling Sam "cutie pie"._

"_So cutie pie, let's say you and I make like bandits and enjoy ourselves a bit?" Sam glared at his current unwanted companion at the nickname. It was like his mind had been read._

"_I don't want to enjoy anything with you Gabriel." He stated, trying to pour menace into his glare. But Gabriel seemed to be unaffected completely! _

"_Oh, but I think you would~" Suddenly, Gabriel was standing on his tip-toes, his lips just hovering beneath Sam's. The Hunter found himself unable to move, but not by any magic. It was like there was a seriously awkward connection between the two of them, and Sam was hesitant and yet eager to discover what it actually was._

"_I think you would very much." The Trickster's voice dropped a few octaves, and Sam felt shivers run down his back as the sweet wine-breath ran over his chapped lips._

"_G-Gabe..." Sam mumbled, his eyes falling slowly down to become half-lidded. The Angel but be doing something to him… that was it… that or he was really, _really_ horny. Either option was possible at this point._

_Gabriel chuckled, reaching up to tap Sam's chin with his pointer finger playfully._

"_I like that. Call me that from now on." He said huskily, pressing himself up on his toes farther and letting their lips press together._

* * *

Sam let a small smile grace his still slightly-swollen lips at the remembrance of the night. Gabriel sure had been rough…

"Sammy?"

Sam was jolted out of his musings as Dean called him from across the room. The younger brother looked up uncertainly, hoping Dean had at least made himself decent. Thank God he had. Sam walked over to him progressively, leaning down to make sure he was alright.

"Mind tellin' me what's going on Dean?" Sam asked his brother slowly.

Dean stared at him with softened jade eyes, his expression one of someone who wasn't really there mentally. Sam ruffled his sweaty hair softly.

"Dean, I know what I heard. We have to talk about this some time." Sam told Dean, but his brother still didn't reply.

Abruptly, Dean's eyes changed from glazed to completely focused, and Sam was taken aback at the sudden change. He followed Dean's gaze slowly; it wasn't directed at his face but somewhere a tad lower. And then Sam felt like he was hit with a dump-truck to the brain.

_The hickey! _

* * *

_Sam moaned and panted, ravishing Gabriel, who was making similar noises, with large and wet sloppy kisses. The moaning Archangel yanked Sam upward by his shirt collar, and Sam let out a keening noise as his neck was assaulted brutally. Sucking and biting the tender flesh just beneath his collarbone, Gabriel spared no thought to how Sam was going to explain his battle wound, and at the time Sam only thought of it as a joke._

"_Y-Ya know…" Sam panted briefly, pulling Gabe's face up to meet his and kissing him languidly. "Dean's gunna kill me… I'm kinda excited."_

_Gabriel did his usual response to Sam's words, laughing, and kissed him back, biting on his lower lip and tugging on it harshly. Sam let out a moan, and they rolled back on top of each other, each trying to gain dominance and yet at the same time not really caring who won._

* * *

Dean stared at Sam curiously, his eyebrows knit together into a tight frown. The younger of the two let out a small gulp, looking down at the man nervously.

"D-Dean...?" Sam inquired. "W-What are you l-looking at...?"

Dean reached up quickly, yanking Sam's shirt collar down and the man along with it. Sam let out a yelp of pain as Dean tried to surely strangle him.

"Sammy?" Dean's breaths were heavy and paced, like he was trying not to let a python strangle him to death. Sam had heard this type of breathing before. Dean was pissed and wasn't trying very hard to stop it. Sam on the other hand, was seriously grossed out that a hand crusted with his brother's… man-juices was touching so close to his skin.

"Y-Yeah...?"

"What... in HELL... IS THIS?" Dean roared in Sam's ear, pointing with a rough finger to the dark spot right below Sam's collarbone.

"Uh..." Sam crimsoned in a blush, gulping steadily and trying to figure out what to say.

"A hickey?"

"AND WHO THE HELL GAVE MY LITTLE BROTHER A HICKEY?"

Again Sam tried to find the words, and, unable to come up with a suitable lie, mumbled the truth.

"Gabriel."

* * *

"He's dead! DEAD!" Dean snarled minutes later, pacing up and down the room. He felt a strange sense of déjà-vu overcoming him, except in Sam's place leaning against the table Castiel had been there hours before.

_Castiel_…

Dean shook his head frantically. The Angel could fucking wait! He had worse things to deal with!

"Do you mind telling me why this is such a big deal?" Sam asked tiredly, rolling his eyes. Dean looked at him incredulously, his mouth agape.

"Because Sammy! He forced you to… you and him did… AUGH!"

"Gabe didn't _force_ me to do anything!" Sam yelled back, angry as all hell.

Dean looked at him like he was saying he wanted to join the Opera, and a small dark chuckle escaped from his lips.

"So what Sam? Are you trying to tell me you're _gay_? And for _archangel_ no less?" He spat out.

Sam looked fiercely at him, the fire in his eyes becoming an all-out inferno.

"Does it matter? God Dean, here you go being so closed-minded!" Sam raged, throwing his hands up into the air. "And I'm not gay! Is there anything wrong with liking both guys and girls? Huh Dean? What's the big fucking deal! God man, I _knew_ you would be like this if I told you!" He crossed his arms over his chest, keeping his distance from his hurt older brother.

Dean looked at him sadly, his face plain confusion and sadness. He didn't need Sammy mad at him. Not now, not during this… seriously freaky time. The elder slowly walked towards Sam, looking up at him with apologetic and questioning eyes.

"So… you like… go both ways? Not choosy or some dumb shit?" He asked carefully.

" 'S not dumb shit Dean." Sam replied, not looking at him and pouting his bottom lip out.

"Sorry baby bro… I just… how long have you like… known?"

Sam looked down at him through one eye, carefully weighing his response before shrugging his shoulders.

"A while. Since you went to hell. Just… didn't care one night. And I liked it. Does it matter? I'm still me."

"No, I guess it doesn't matter." Dean patted Sam's arm, letting out a long sigh he didn't know he had been holding.

"So… how did you like… know?"

Sam looked at him with a cocked eyebrow for a moment, before understanding and nodding gravely.

"Time to talk about Castiel?"

"Yeah, time to talk about Cas."

* * *

**A/N: Tada? I know I made the last part totally awkward, but I had to make Dean go a little WTF on Sam's half-gayness.**

**Castiel returns next chapter, and the (possibly 'a') confrontation will occur. With Gabe mixed in for added sweetness~**

**Review? *hands you Gabe on a cookie-platter***


	5. Can't Say it Out Loud

**A/N: Oh my Chuck… this chapter took a lot longer to write than my usual hour and a half… I was fresh out of ideas! I wanted to include sex but… its… almost 2:00 in the morning and I still have a shiteload of stuff to do homework wise… expect an update AGAIN later tonight… Man, being an author who updates every day is taxing on the fingers…**

**Oh yeah, Dean kinda acts homophobic, but I couldn't help it. It's just how he came out in my head. Like seriously I couldn't stop it any way it came out he acted like that somewhere. Sorry! Blame him.**

**Did anyone watch "Mannequin 3: the Reckoning" tonight? That was one of my distractions instead of writing this, that and Misha Collins and Jensen Ackles holding a baby together. (I died).**

**So, enjoy!**

****I've said the disclaimer enough. They should have gotten it by now. From now on, all disclaimers count for every chapter labeled or not.****

**

* * *

**

Dean and Sam sat on opposite sides of the small table, neither really wanting to ever look at the beds again. Too many scary memories associated with them.

"So, tell me what happened Dean." Sam started, leaning forward and placing a large hand on Dean's.

His older brother scoffed and turned away, yanking his hand out from under Sam's own and shoving it into his lap. He really didn't want to be having this talk. But after his little episode involving Castiel this afternoon and then attacking Sam verbally, his little brother demanded it. So here they were, sitting across from each other with Sam trying to get Dean to talk his feelings and the latter not wanting any part of it.

"Don't go all chick-flick on me." He bit back. Sam gave him a reproachful look, and Dean groaned.

"I don't talk feelings."

Sam gave him a deadpan look, rolling his eyes.

"Dean, this _needs to be talked about_." his younger brother reiterated. Dean shot him another scowl, and like usual he just lifted his chin up and away and puffed out his shoulders.

"There's nothing that needs to be talked about Sammy. I'm just-just gonna pretend it didn't happen."

Sam's jaw dropped slightly, and he let a much unhumored laugh escape from his throat. He leaned back on the legs of his chair, tilting his position and staring at Dean.

"You can't _pretend _it _didn't happen_ man." Sam responded, biting the inside of his cheek in concentration.

There had to be some way he could get Dean to see reason. There was definitely something going on between him and the angel. It would have been one thing if it was just the Cupid's doing, but since Dean wasn't even affected directly he shouldn't have been reciprocating the feelings. Especially since Castiel hadn't been there.

If you thought about it, Sam reasoned, there was definitely something there to begin with. Castiel was always mainly focused on Dean, not just because he was like, supposed to, but more than that. One night Sam woke up to see Castiel standing over Dean's bed; not seriously stalker close but close enough that it got a little awkward between the two awake beings in the room. Sam had asked what Castiel was doing, and the angel had replied with a simple:

"_Analyzing how humans sleep. It is peculiar to one who can't."_

And then he had left in a small gust of wind and the faintest rustle of feathers. Now that Sam looked back on it, Castiel did seem kind of rushed, more-so than usual.

So yeah, Castiel was definitely crushing hard, in his own weird angel way that is. But Dean… He only pushed Castiel away when he got too close and insulted him from a distance. But there were his times when Dean complimented Castiel that made Sam wonder how he truly felt about their 'protector'.

"Who says I can't?" snapped Dean, trying to focus on anything but the face of his little brother.

Sammy was making this harder than it seriously had to be. Cas would soon forget all about this shit and go back to normal and then everything would be okay! Well… Dean internally sighed. That's what he kept telling himself. But somewhere he knew Castiel would never change. He would probably insist on this stupid 'bond' thing for all of Dean's living life. And he honestly didn't think he could deal with that. Sure, Cas was a good friend to have around, it was really funny sometimes to see him act like an alien to _everything_, but having a relationship with him? _Dean wasn't gay!_

"Um, like the basic laws of having a relationship?" Sam asked cockily, earning him a swift punch in the arm from Dean. After rubbing it gently, he returned back to being serious.

"I'm not joking Dean. You can't just _have sex _with the man and then pretend nothing happened."

A sudden light pop resounded in both of the brothers' ears, and their heads whipped around to see Gabriel standing against the closed doorframe munching on a Twix bar. He winked at Sam, who grinned and held out a hand.

And then things got seriously awkward for Dean.

He had to watch as the _Archangel Gabriel _strutted over to his little brother and sat in his lap, holding the chocolate treat between his teeth. He had to watch as Sam grabbed the other end, biting a chuck off and purring, fucking _purring_ lightly! He had to watch as they both finished the treat and shared a chaste kiss on the lips. That almost made him gag. He was so _not gay, this proved it._

"Heya Dean-o." Gabe said cheekily, popping a lollipop into existence and sucking on it like a child. Sam rolled his eyes, staring back at Dean and making a gesture to them together with the hand that wasn't helping hold his angel lover up.

"How's my little bro Cas? You two enjoy each other?" The Trickster turned to Sam for the answer instead, and he only received a sad shake of the head in reply.

"He wants to forget it even happened Gabe." Sam told him, filling him in on all the tiny details; even the ones Dean seriously didn't want anyone but himself and Sam to know.

"Wait wait wait wait wait." Gabe held up a finger, silencing Sam effectively even without the use of his magic. "You're trying to tell me Dean over _there_," he pointed to Dean, who growled. "_Did_ my brother Castiel, _jacked off_ to him even, and still says he isn't _gay_? Or at least attracted to _him_? Seriously?"

Sam nodded, and Gabriel turned to Dean.

"You my bro have issues."

"I. Am. Not. Your. Bro." Dean spat through a jaw shut with a vice-like grip, his knuckles white at the tightness of his fists.

"Oh c'mon now!" Gabriel laughed, conjuring up three open bottles of beer. "Sam and I are practically stuck at the hip for life, so why not start calling you bro?" He took a bottle and brought it up to a slightly flushed Sam's lips, who drunk it while stuttering for words.

"Gabe…" Sam mumbled, biting inside his cheek. "You seriously need to tone it down."

At the authoritative look in Sam's eyes Gabriel looked down ever-so-slightly, wrapping a hand around Sam's own. And only then could Dean see his brother being a total dominant in a gay relationship. Not that he ever thought about those things.

"Yeah yeah…" He turned and passed one of the beers over to Dean, who immediately pushed it back.

"I don't take beers from douche bags." Was his grumbled reply, and all it did was earn him a spiteful look from Sam.

"You could be a little nicer."

"You could be a little less gay around me." Dean said with a snarl, standing up and grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Sam called, helping Gabe stand and walking towards Dean slowly.

"I'm just getting some fresh air."

"Dean…"

"Just, let me alone for a bit Sammy."

And he slammed the door shut.

Gabriel turned to the door, then back to Sam, and gave him a wink.

"While the cat's away the mice will play?" he asked, wriggling his eyebrow suggestively.

Sam gaped at him for a moment, before rolling his eyes. "The beds are… er… _used_."

Gabriel snapped, and fresh sheets were suddenly atop both beds, one of which had been turned into a large four-poster king size with red satin sheets. The top of the bed's posts barely scratched the ceiling of the motel room.

"You…" Sam started to laugh." Are insatiable, you know that?"

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm an angel, I'm allowed to be."

"That makes no sense."

"I'm an angel, I'm allowed not to make sense."

"Nutjob."

Gabriel giggled at the comment, pushing Sam down onto the larger bed and looming over him.

"Yours baby~"

* * *

Dean slammed the motel door shut, walking out into the finally beginning sunset. It had seriously been one _long_ mother-fucking day, and they hadn't even begun that investigation of a possible job in the town they were staying in. Another reason a relationship would just fuck everything up. Dean kicked the ground angrily, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

Why was Castiel causing him so many problems? He almost missed the days when the angel fucked with them to get something to do with the Apocalypse over and done with. That would be better than fucking with him about this 'bond' bull crap and whatever.

Walking over to the Impala, Dean hopped up on the hood and leaned back a little, resting against the natural contours of his baby. This… doing this, relaxing, whether it was with Sammy or not, was always a natural and beautiful thing to him. He loved doing it. It always brought him peace no matter what was happening.

And then he felt the rush of wind.

Dean whipped his head around fast as Castiel slid onto the spot next to him, the metal of the Impala resisting having both men's weights on it but still holding. His eyes went wide as Castiel looked at him with an almost intent fierceness that was rare for the angel to ever have.

"Do you mind company?"

* * *

"Cas, what are you doing here?" Dean asked with a heavy groan, his head rolling back towards thoughts of the peaceful, _solitary_ sunset, but he also couldn't _not_ want Castiel there.

"I have decided something, Dean." Castiel spoke clearly and loudly, like he had practiced this beforehand but still hadn't memorized it.

"I wish to stay with my earlier opinion. I believe our bond can flourish, and I would wish it to be so."

Dean stared at him, unable to _not_ spit out a small scrap of uncaring laughter.

"Cas, you're nuts." He said, before getting to stand up. Castiel followed him with an almost haste about him.

"Dean…"

"Cas, I seriously don't want to talk about this." Dean told him, clenching and unclenching his fists. The Angel looked up at Dean's rugged face, not very surprised at how he had fallen in love with those pained and yet chiseled features.

"Then don't talk. Just listen." Castiel told him in what was a barely audible whisper. The Winchester sucked in a small amount of breath as Castiel's thumb pad traced his bottom lip, and unconsciously his tongue peeked out from behind his perfect lips to lick it softly. He tasted like ash; where had Cas been?

"See?" Castiel inquired, holding the bottom of his jaw. "Even your body remembers me and wants me. Why do you continue to deny it?" His blue eyes were deep oceans of concentration as he began to slowly read the rush of Dean's thoughts.

_Never ever been…_

Dean if only I could help you.

_I mean… seriously? CAS?_

There should be some reason as to why it _cannot _be me, Dean.

_This is insane…_

Everything is alright, please understand.

_Nothing… ever like this…_

I feel the same.

_I feel like…_

Please, tell me.

_A million reasons why this is…._

Perfect? Don't deny it.

_But the only thing that's stopping me is…_

You. I am open and ready, the only thing stopping you is you.

_Maybe Sammy was…_

Right?

_But I can' t…_

You can Dean

_Ever…_

If only you could hear my thoughts and understand.

_But the only shitty thing is…_

Is what?

_I LOVE HIM._

"I love you as well." Castiel said aloud, lightly grasping the sides of Dean's face. The Hunter stared down at him like he had just had a revelation, and Castiel knew that it was not a bad thing at all. Actually, it would make things better from now on. He had the most accurate hunch in the known universe and probably beyond. Dean's hands trembled slightly, becoming more firm and gripping the Angel's hips. Castiel watched as the lately murky green eyes of his mate became clearer, and tried to spare him a small smile.

"Cas…?" Dean asked wondrously. He wasn't so much happy, as feeling light as air. Finally the rocks he was burdened with were gone.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel replied quietly.

"You… read my mind right?"

"Yes, Dean."

"Good, cause I can't say it out loud."

**

* * *

A/N: Well, I've learned from one of my friends that I'm a bitch for leaving cliffhangers. But what can I say, they're so much fun! 3**

**Reviews? *hands Cas on a platter* 3**


	6. His Angel, a Nice Term

**A/N: Go ahead, curse my name for all of eternity. I. AM. SO SORRY. Really. I know I should have updated forever ago, and then an eternity ago before that. But so much WAS GOING ON... SCHOOL ALWAYS COMES FIRST, PLEASE REMEMBER THAT WHEN READING MY FANFICS. BUT SUMMER IS COMING UP SOON, SO, I PRESENT TO YOU...**

**THE FINAL CHAPTER OF MY ANGEL VALENTINE!what**

**Yes, the final chapter. It was originally supposed to be a oneshot, then a threeshot people, don't look at your screens like that.**

**BUT THERE SHALL BE AN EPILOGUE! And in that epilogue will not be smutty goodness, I am sorry. But you wanna see what happens right? (or that's what I keep telling myself...)**

**This chapter is brought to you by starbursts and "Love Letter" by Gackt. It would not be finished right now if they were not present.**

**I own nada! Tally HO! (OH, AND IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN SOMETHING AMAZING, PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM A/N!)**

* * *

Dean and Castiel seemed to stay there for the longest of times. But it wasn't uncomfortable, even when Dean's legs started to get tired of standing there he still continued to remain in place. Castiel's face was hypnotizing. Those crystal blue eyes held the deepest understanding and yet were still so full of confusion at the world around him. Castiel needed Dean to help him learn more about the humans he was forced to spend his time with. And it was almost, dare he admit it, cute.

"You… can't say what?" Castiel asked with a slight cock of the head, and Dean let out a small choke of laughter.

"You're bullshitting me man." He whispered, before leaning in.

Kissing Castiel now, after a day that felt like a year, felt awkward at first. Since the angel had most dominance last time, Dean really had no idea what to do. But when they both turned their heads to create a seamless lip-lock Dean knew. He knew that Castiel was the perfect fit against his body. The man's smaller frame fit against him wonderfully, and as Dean started to push his angel back against the car the heat they both radiated was flowing in sync. He smirked against the soft lips. Bond, huh? Well, he guessed it wasn't total crap after all.

Cas pulled away, his face the lightest shades of a blush as he panted softly against Dean's mouth.

"I would… not… _bullshit_ you… Dean…" he said quietly, flicking his gaze to look up right under his dark lashes.

Dean felt his heart stop in his chest. But it didn't hurt. It was like he was being filled with something burning and amazing at the same time.

"I know, Cas." Was his mumbled reply.

He hastily moved down to nip at the angel's bottom lip, tugging it between his white teeth and dragging a moan from the man's throat. Castiel's fingers clung to his jacket, almost ripping through the durable leather in urgency.

Finally Dean stopped teasing him, sliding his tongue into the hot cavern of the other's mouth. A loud moan erupted from one of them, _who _wasn't really important, as they both dueled to conquer. It was slick, it was gross, and Dean had never felt this turned on in his life.

"Dean…" Castiel let the name fall gracefully from his lips as they parted for air once more. It sent jolts of pleasure through both bodies; both real and vessel. The hunter looked down at him worriedly, wondering if he was doing something wrong. But it seemed all Castiel wanted was to meet the moss green eyes of his mate.

Five minutes, six minutes, seven minutes; Dean lost count as they did nothing but stare at each other. He had Castiel pinned to the dusty hood of his baby by now, and mentally chuckled at the thought of Castiel's ass-print being left in the dirt that had accumulated. He would almost enjoy driving around with that on the front of his car.

Castiel shot him a confused look, making Dean laugh at him jovially.

"I… do not think I would enjoy that Dean." Castiel told him quietly, looking down and biting his lip. Dean gave him a raised brow, and the angel only blushed in response.

Dean hadn't noticed before, but Castiel had the world's cutest blush. Ever. _Period_. Leaning forward, Dean captured their lips heatedly once more.

* * *

Castiel let out a heady groan, feeling a strangely familiar heat pooling somewhere within him. He barely remembered the events that transpired the previous night mentally; only small fragments of scenes flitted through his mind whenever he tried to remember, but that was probably an effect of the Cupid's powers on him. His body, his vessel he corrected, seemed to remember much more though. It sent fire coursing through his veins wherever Dean touched, and made him let out small noises he didn't even were possible for an angel like himself to make.

His hands groped outwards, wrapping around Dean's neck and clinging upwards to the sparse and short hairs on the back of his lover's neck. His lover… Castiel found that he liked referring to Dean that way. It _fit_. Wonderfully, he might add. The pads of his fingers ran through the soft brown strands, drawing a small moan from Dean's lips. They both pulled back for air, Castiel's face a shroud of worry that he had hurt the man. Dean just shot him a sly grin, leaning forward and nipping at the Angel's ear.

If Castiel hadn't been with him the whole time, he would have deduced that this was not Dean, rather some kind of demon or shapeshifter. Because this was very un-Dean-like behavior. The man had, not 24 hours earlier, been completely adamant about _not_ letting such emotions like this continue. And now he was laughing and kissing at his face like nothing mattered anymore. Castiel wanted this probably just as much as Dean did right now, but he had to wonder if the man was merely putting on a façade in both thought and act.

* * *

Dean stopped slowly, finding that Castiel's body was becoming rigid underneath him. Was he doing something wrong?

"Cas…?" Dean whispered questioningly. The man looked up at him with that same puppy-like face Dean had seen the first time they met, and it sent a spark in his chest.

Castiel looked up at him, bringing around a hand to grip his chin and pull their faces together. Their lips were millimeters apart, and Castiel's eye had become a hard grey.

"Dean, are you lying to me?"

Dean blinked a few times, before shaking his head as much as he could with the surprisingly steady and firm grip upon him.

"Dean, I would like you to say it."

"Cas, why would you think I was lying to you?"

Castiel looked down and away, his grip laxing ever-so-slightly.

"Because, yesterday you were very clear and adamant that this… right here, meant nothing. And now your vigor is confusing me very much." Castiel told him in a quiet voice.

Dean watched him closely, mulling over the words that had been said. Castiel had a point after all. But Dean just… _couldn't explain_ it. It was like a tight wire in his chest had snapped, and he was free to feel whatever the hell he wanted.

"Cas…" Dean tightened his grip on Castiel's hips, jolting the Angel back to the present and to stare at him once more.

"Listen, Castiel." He mumbled. "You're right. I'm being a serious bitch with how I'm confusing you. And me too. Trust me. If I knew what I was doing right now… I think I'd be loopy. But let me explain."

Castiel nodded.

"I don't know, but I think whatever the hell Cupid-boy did to us yesterday was more than just sprinkle a bit of sex-dust on us and make us horny. I think he did something that seriously changed what's going on here." Dean made a small gesture to show he meant the space between them. "And… I just don't wanna stop it anymore Cas."

* * *

Castiel couldn't believe his ears.

Dean Winchester; a constant pain in his angelic ass, a seriously de-moralized human being, a man who didn't give two craps about something unless it had a rather large bosom and flowing hair (unless it was Sam of course), was admitting his feelings _out loud_. Had God gone back up to Heaven and granted him a blessing? Because this could _not _be happening unless the cosmos were intervening.

"Cas?" Dean looked at him quietly, obviously expecting a reply. Castiel pondered his words for a moment, before letting out a sigh and pulling Dean's face closer until they were kissing once more. It was a heated couple of minutes filled with nipping, sucking, and loud groans from both parties. As they both drew back at the same time, Dean was flushed and confused.

"I do not think many words can be said, so I chose to convey my feelings with that instead." Castiel explained, a small smile tracing the outlines of his face. Dean's own visage lit up in a grin, and he swiftly picked the Angel up what would be proclaimed "bridal style". Their lips met again, much slower and more awkward in the change of position, but lovely none-the-less.

Dean carried him back, seemingly without effort, to the motel building. The keys fumbled between both of their fingers, but Castiel found it easier just to use his, as Dean proclaims, "Angel Mojo" to whisk them into it.

* * *

Dean found them falling on top of the bed, hands groping everywhere and Castiel writhing beautifully beneath him. He had decided that if he was going to do this it was going to _happen_ _now_, not later. But… thinking had become too much of a chore. Back to the kissing. Their teeth knocked together, biting into each other's tongues, but neither seemed to matter.

"A-Ahem..."

Dean looked away from Castiel's stunning face, angry for having to do so, and turned his head to see something completely fascinating and disturbing at the same time. He was sure his eyes would fall out and roll upon the dirty motel carpet floor.

Sam was lying, naked, on top of a large four-poster red-silk-sheets satin-lining bed. It was obviously Gabriel's doing, the Archangel was smirking for God's sakes and not trying to hide it. But it was what Sam was wearing that was the disturbing part.

His little brother wasn't exactly... NAKED, so much as... DECORATED. Large ribbons of canned whipped cream lie across his chest in a simple mocking devil's trap, with the more detailed bits and symbols being drawn in chocolate syrup in between the thicker lines. Two cordial cherries with a chocolate coating were on top of his nipples half-opened, the red syrup within dripping out and across the design. His hands and feet were pathetically tied to each of the four bedposts with red licorice, and finally to top it off on the tip of his whipped cream covered member, a place Dean SERIOUSLY didn't need to see and would surely mentally block later, sat a chocolate dipped cocktail cherry; living up to its name.

The stem to said cherry was located in between the teeth of Gabriel, who was straddling Sam's waist cow-boy style, in a small knot. He had most likely tied it in his mouth.

"Sam...?" Dean grumbled, his eyesight slowly seeming to fade.

"Dean, get out." Sam whispered, the shock overtaking the wavering authority in his voice. Gabriel burst out laughing, letting the cherry stem fall on a row of whipped cream to be forgotten.

"S-Sammy…" Dean's eye had begun twitching, and Castiel seemed to notice the mental distress the man was in. The Angel looked at Gabriel, who looked back, a shit-eating grin still plastered on his face.

"But Castiel, we _were_ here first." Gabriel whined. Castiel only continued to glare at him. Gabriel was such a pain…

"Castiel!"

Glare.

"Cas…!"

Glare.

"Oh fine dammit!" Gabe huffed, turning back to a Sam who was as crimson as the cherry that adorned his… nether regions.

"Sammy, babe, let's you and me go somewhere more private. I wanted to use ice cream anyway, and I know exactly where to get the best kind!"

Sam had opened his mouth to speak, but with a quick snap from Gabriel the two of them, and the gorgeous bed along with it, vanished.

"Dean…" Castiel brought up a hand to Dean's cheek, pulling him down to peck at his forehead gently. "Forget about that. Focus on us."

"Forget about what?" Dean asked, the hint of a grin lacing his words. Castiel chuckled, and they resumed their previous actions.

* * *

Dean latched onto Castiel's neck like a leech, sucking at the tender hollow of his throat and drawing a moan from the angel above him. Castiel's fingers were woven as deep as they could into Dean's hair and pushing the soft locks around in a massaging motion.

"Cas, your gonna have to stop that, I'm getting' all tingly." Dean joked, taking a breather from leaving love bites on the pale skin of his neck and collarbone. Dean ripped apart the white shirt, grumbling something about promising to buy a new one, and lifted the tie up to admire his chest. Castiel was like a marble god! How had this Jimmy guy kept himself so fit eating as many hamburgers as he did?

…That brought up a whole different trail of thought. Jimmy. Was he like, feeling what they were right then? Dean moved back, a small frown of disgust tracing his features. Castiel was obviously reading his mind and shook his head.

"Not here right now… please Dean, more." Huffed the angel, making Dean groan as he descended again. There was something about lust lacing Castiel's voice that gave him an immediate problem somewhere below, and Little Dean didn't seem to mind at all.

"Y-yeah…" Dean replied, spreading his large hands over the expanse of muscles that was Cas' chest. Firm yet soft, but always delicious, Dean leaned down and flicked his tongue tentatively over one of the dusky brown nubs that was pert before him, making the Angel cry out Dean's name.

"Oh god! Dean!" Castiel let out a small noise at the back of his throat, and it only served to arouse Dean further. A quick hand that snaked down the torso and between his legs proved the Angel was not unaffected as well.

"So beautiful Cas…" Dean grumbled, letting his hot breath play with one of Castiel's nipples as he bit it gently. The man underneath him writhed and arched his back up, allowing Dean's fingers to play with the back of his slacks and begin to slide them off. Castiel's hips followed upwards eagerly, allowing the removal to be much easier. His own jeans were becoming awfully tight; the hard-on in his boxers seriously becoming a problem, but he ignored it for the moment. It was Cas's time to get something out of it, not his own.

"Dean…" Castiel's voice was thick with heat and lust, and as the Hunter looked up he felt his cock twitch eagerly. Castiel's eyes were so dim they barely looked blue and the hoods of his eyelashes almost made them shut. It was the best expression he had ever seen Castiel wear, in his mental opinion.

"Dean…"

"Ssh Ssh Cas," Dean said. "I'm getting there."

Again Dean reached down to remove his Angel's clothing, but suddenly they weren't there anymore. As Dean found his line of vision filled with a leaking, aching shaft he backed away quickly, startled at the sudden change of situation.

Castiel looked down at him wondrously, a slight frown making Dean feel bad about moving away.

"N-No Cas, its fine I just… you scared me!" he laughed in reply, and the angel's expression relaxed.

_Jeez…_ Dean thought, moving back to his position in between Cas's legs. _It was one thing having it done to you, but it was a totally different one now that he was in control. He didn't know two shits about satisfying a man!_

_Well, what would you want done to you?_ He concluded, nodding slightly, only to wonder if Castiel had heard that tiny mental conversation. One quick glance showed the man appeared to be too lost in his own lust to read anyone's mind. It made a silly grin appear across his rugged face. _He_ had made Castiel like this. _His Castiel_.

_Again with the 'his'_? Dean asked himself, but found that he could only smile at the thought of it. Castiel _was_ his. And now… he didn't really feel like not caring anymore.

Dean firmly grabbed his Angel's hips, making sure they held in place. He would normally have punched anyone who even suggested this to him, made comment of it, or even hinted to what he was about to do. It was vulgar, unless it was a cocky blonde or something, but… it was okay with Cas. It didn't gross him out as much. Which is why Dean found himself able to close the gap between his mouth and the tip of Castiel's manhood, er, angelhood?

And then he felt like gagging. It was creepy, and almost salty, and made him want to retch just at the slight taste of it. Dean wasn't able to hold back the small gurgling noise he made, and looked up at his angel in worry. Thank God (literally) that he seemed too gone in the head again to even notice what was happening.

Dean crawled his way up, placing a chaste kiss on Castiel's lips.

"S-Sorry Cas… I just… too soon, ya'know?" He said shakily, trying to get the creepy taste from his lips. Castiel turned his head slowly, and Dean could tell there was understanding in his eyes.

"Of course, Dean." Castiel whispered, kissing him back. A smooth hand was placed on his naked hip bone stroking it softly. Dean leaned into the touch, arousal reawakening within him at the simple action. Castiel was seriously taking this we—

"What the hell?" Dean screamed as he was flipped over onto his back, Cas moving down his body. Flushed and rushed pecks of lips and teeth were placed up and down his torso, and Dean glared down at Castiel with intentional hate, but he swore it just looked like a puppy that didn't get his way.

"Cas, what in Hell are you doing?" Dean asked through short breaths, his eyes widening as he saw that the brown-haired man was moving _downward_, which might mean…

"Cas, wait. Castiel!" Dean said, trying to find the will to move. But it was as though his body had been locked into place by sheer excitement and fear. He was twitching and hard already just at the thought, and that was not a good sign. Well, it was good, but… for this situation not very much.

"Dean…" Castiel's rough voice was not above a mere murmur as his face drifted lower and lower still, until finally…

"Holy shitfuckmotherofhell CAS!"

* * *

No experience. No experience whatsoever. Nothing was fueling this action but pure desire for this man; this absolute piece of perfection. Castiel now knew what his Father had meant when he said that Angels should worship humans. This… _human_ was complete and utter bliss to his eyes, body, and mind. Dean Winchester had enchanted this angel to become smitten with him within his first gaze upon the man.

Which was the only logical reason as to why his vessel's mouth was placed upon Dean's external sexual organ. He tasted… well, there wasn't really a taste that the Angel could identify. It was kind of salty, kind of bitter and _very_ Dean. Yes, _Dean_ would work as a good name for the flavor.

Since Castiel had no idea what he was doing, he went by the noises that his lover was making as indication of what was good and what was bad. He descended his head lower, sucking inwards so as not to choke.

"F-Fuuuuck…." _Good._

He pushed even deeper, making a small gagging noise when the thick organ pressed into the back of his throat. The vibrations made Dean's back arch up, and the man let out a large wanton moan.

"Oh God… God God God…" Dean's hands made their way into Castiel's hair, but they didn't pull him back. They merely threaded there, holding tight, like Castiel was the only thing Dean could need to say sane right then. _Another good thing. Time to get creative?_

The Angel began to retreat, pulling off with an audible pop and looking up at Dean. The man's eyes were half-lidded and dark with passion, a sigh that made Castiel get even harder himself. He then began trickier ministrations; bending down and swiping his tongue across the tip of Dean's shaft and collecting the swirling creamy liquid at the top.

"D-Dammit… Cas Cas Cas…." _Another good thing._

Castiel pressed the tip of his wet muscle deeper in, letting it surround the slit in Dean's dick and seeming to thoroughly enjoy the moans that came from the receiving party.

* * *

Dean felt like he had died, except this time he was, _finally_ he might add, in utter complete _Heaven_. He felt the wondrous thing between his legs and wanted to scream and release right there. B-But he knew it couldn't do that to Cas. He was an Angel after all, and _that_ would just be…

_What, impure? Remember Dean, he started it_. His subconscious laughed at his pathetic attempt to keep Castiel holy. Why was he even trying? Ugh, he just needed to relax and enjoy this. And _that_ wasn't very hard at all.

Castiel made a particular sucking motion with the back of his throat, driving Dean's thoughts straight into the Impala and halfway across the country. It seems his brain needed a hiatus just then, so it was happy to take one.

"C-Cas…" Dean groaned his hands struggling through their shakes to grab onto Castiel's hair. The man ceased his actions, crawling up quickly and attaching his lips to Dean's. They kissed, bit, and sucked for awhile, before they both turned their heads, panting heavily.

"Yes, Dean?" he asked heatedly, his hands roaming over the Hunter's body with fervor.

Dean looked up, his hands trailing down to trace circles on Castiel's hipbones.

"Want you. Really bad Cas." He grumbled. Castiel nodded, looking down at Dean expectantly. The Hunter looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, before realizing what Cas expected of him. Hey, he was new at gay sex, the angel could have given him _less_ of a _'ahem, I'm waiting' _stare.

"Dean." He said quietly.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Dean said, shifting under the angel and looking around. There was a bottle of chocolate syrup left standing on the bedside table and, no matter how much Dean really didn't want to use it, he felt it would work for right then. Reaching out he grabbed it and brought it towards them, and Dean swore that he could hear the echoes of Gabriel's laughs as he flicked open the lid. Castiel shifted on Dean's chest, sitting upwards and lifting his hips ever so slightly.

It had been one thing when Castiel had done this to himself. Then it was hot and intense. But when Dean coated his fingers (and some of his abdomen by default) in the cold chocolate treat he became nervous again.

_You sure seem to be doing a lot of that lately huh?_ His mind inquired. _Why don't you just fuck him and get it over with? No restraints right?_

Dean bit the inside of his cheek, moving the dripping hand towards Castiel's lifted ass. It was actually really arousing, but he couldn't help but think _unsanitary_ at the same time.

"D-Dean." For the first time that night, Castiel's voice sounded uncertain. His voice trembled with the nervousness of the situation. Or maybe it was the fact he wanted it really bad. But it was all he needed to continue. At least they were both seriously messed up.

"Yeah, I know." He said, pressing the pad of his index finger into the twitching hole. Cas let out a small keening noise, shifting his hips better on Dean's chest to try and show that he wanted more of it. Dean nodded again in return, pressing the finger in deeper until the whole digit was swallowed up greedily. The tight flesh spasming around his appendage, Dean tested the territory a little bit by flexing it around; glad he had bothered using the only-convenient liquid to smoothen the passage. Castiel kept groaning loudly, shifting his hips to get Dean to touch all of the right places inside him.

"A-An..Ano…" Cas let out a wail, and Dean pulled him down to kiss at his neck.

"What?"

"Another… p-please Dean. Another." The dark haired angel whimpered, his own limbs blindly clawing at some part of the man he craved. Dean obliged, sliding in his middle finger and meeting some resistance this time.

"Should I use some more?" Dean asked hesitantly, stilling the digits inside of the angel's panting body. Castiel shook his head jerkily in reply, his body moving down slightly. Understanding, Dean pushed the fingers up and deeper inside of the man, starting to stretch and flex the tight ring of muscle. It moved creamily with his will, and Castiel let out another deep guttural moan.

"Dea-an… I…" his head shook back and forth again, his arms trying to hold him up against Dean's shoulder but quickly failing.

"Alright Cas, I know." Dean whispered fondly. And he did know. It felt like he knew exactly what Castiel wanted, because he wanted it too. Which in itself was a weird thing.

Dean slowly slid his fingers in and out of Castiel, making sure to try and stretch the ring of tight resistance as much as he could. The noises Castiel brought forth were almost completely overwhelming, and dean was randomly glad that this wasn't Castiel's true voice, because he would have been dead by then. Glimmers of sweat rippled across the angels' writhing body as his back continued to repeatedly arch off of the bed when Dean pressed a wild button inside of him.

Quickly Dean swiped his fingers out of Castiel, hoping the suddenness of the act would dull the burning pain inside the angel. Castiel's mouth opened in an 'o' of a moan, and he grasped for Dean's hipbone. The hunter replied by shushing him as he grabbed more of the chocolate sauce, making a mental note never to look at or buy a bottle ever again as he poured an overgenerous amount onto his hands and swiped it over his straining and forgotten cock. Glazed drizzles of precum mixed with the thick liquid, lightening the color, and furthering Dean's mental ban on the stuff. Once he felt himself prepared enough he finally noticed that one more second and Cas would have ripped a chunk of flesh off of Dean's hip; his knuckles were white and the skin around it red and indented with nail-crescents.

"Hey now, that hurts Cas." He lightly admonished, grasping the hand. Castiel instantly intertwined their fingers tightly, pulling Dean downward. He could feel the musky breath tickle his ear as Castiel whispered gruffly—

"_Now Dean. PLEASE." _

One hand clenching around the angel's, the other grasping onto his throbbing cock, Dean aligned himself with Castiel's tight channel, huffing quietly before beginning to push in.

The first time, Castiel had been doing all the work and Dean barely remembered it. But this, this was completely different. He had to produce the effort, and at first it felt alien to what he was used to. Well, it was, but up until then he hadn't really thought about what sex with another man was going to feel like again. So he had just gone with it. But this… it was tighter than what he was used to. Dean only hoped his muscle memory would kick in—

Castiel let out a deep moan, his whole body shaking and eyes so dark they didn't even look blue anymore. At the noise, his body seemed to react quickly, hips jutting forward without even consciously thinking it. Castiel's tight channel clenched even further, milking Dean towards him and sending white hot spikes of pleasure shooting through his veins.

"Holy shit…" Dean mumbled out in one low breath, body shining with sweaty exertion as he held still in hopes that Castiel was alright. Their chests were pushed together by heavy breathing, and Dean knew his heart was stammering roughly and trying to get out of his chest.

Castiel stared up at him like he was God—well okay, _that_ would have been strange but… He saw pure adoration in the Angel's eyes, and couldn't help but smirk and kiss his lips. Cas quickly bit on Dean's bottom lip, causing the Hunter to jerk a little.

"Go, please Dean." He got the opportunity to whisper, and Dean quickly complied.

It started slowly, the slightly familiar but mostly new feeling overcoming him as his hips rocked back and forth, scraping against Castiel's silken insides. It was like eating the best piece of pie _ever_ and having it shoot right down to his groin. No, much better than that even.

"D-Dea—" Castiel moaned, his voice being lost in a strangled gurgle in the back of his throat. Dean began to rock faster, their skin slipping and sliding together in beautiful tangles. Dean could feel a burning heat travel lower, but he tried to resist. He wanted this to last a whole lot longer, but he didn't know if he could. From the looks of things, Castiel couldn't either. The tight ring of flesh closing around his cock like a vice and stinging him with heat got worse by the second.

"Cas… god I'm…" he tried to make words, but they seemed only to come out as garble. Castiel's fingers were bruising his hips red, and the overwhelming point of pain and pleasure was intoxicating.

"Dean!"

"Cas—"

Castiel shuddered and rocked against him, thick white ropes spurting from him with a racking force. His glistening body, hot with come, pushed Dean over and he thrust several times more, pushing deep inside his angel and filling him completely.

His brain was on sensory overload. He couldn't think straight, or feel his hips, but that last part didn't matter much. He collapsed onto Castiel, breaths rough and long, the feeling of Castiel's come cooling on their stomachs. He quickly settled into a resting mode, body shut down and ready to sleep.

" 'Love ya man…" he grumbled, eyes flickering shut and letting out one last puff of air.

* * *

Castiel's body felt warm and gooey on the inside, but the combination of Dean on top of him brought it on the outside too. He was about to open his mouth to thank Dean for allowing him such feeling when he heard it.

" 'Love ya man."

And it was the most glorious thing Dean had ever said to him. His hand rested on the Hunters soft light brown locks, fingers running through it softly.

"I love you too, Dean Winchester."

* * *

**A/N: So, TADA! Sweet ending right? I don't know why but I had most of this chapter written for months, I just couldn't finish the sex. Don't know why. Oh well.**

**AS FOR YOUR GOODIES!**

**Because I am an evil ToYA, a masochistic, sadistic ToYA, I have decided to give five of you a lucky gift.**

**FREE ONESHOTS/TWOSHOTS!**

**I'm going to soon be starting a Supernatural Slash Drabble Collection, and want to kick it off with a bang! So I'm combining my love for drabble collections and my desire to make it up to my readers with this!**

**Here's how to become one of those lucky five.**

**1. Read the final chapter. Please? 2. Review. Not just "it was good, here's my prompt" No, I want an honest to god review. I'm bribing you here people, just do it! 3. After your review, please place a one to three sentence prompt about that you want. Four + sentences are allowed, but please make sure its something totally specific if so.**

**Here are my restrictions:**

**1. No scat/watersports or foot fetish. I love D/s blood play etc, but those two kill me. 2. It must be Destiel, Wincest, Sabriel, Sassy, Debriel, or Angelcest GabeCas. or hell, if the prompt is good eough I'll try a threesome between them, but it must be Dean, Sam, Gabriel, and Cas ONLY. **

**Anyone can submit one, and it's not in order of first-comes-first. It's in order of prompt I love. I'll accept as many as I would like until I say so, so please, feel free to continue to submit them! And if I have already chosen my five, but like yours too, maybe I'll just write it anyway, so don't feel down!**

**So please, enter enter enter!**

**By the way, _Angel's Blood_ will be updated soon!**


	7. Epilogue: Say It Again

**A/N: Enjoy the epilogue! Look forward to my updates for _Angel's Blood _and my new Destiel AU coming soon!**

* * *

Dean opened his eyes groggily, body feeling slightly aching, but very clean. Oh the benefits of having an angel lover were already rubbing off on him, he thought, smiling.

"And if you are not careful, you will become spoiled with them." Said angel replied, continuing his lazy stroking of Dean's spine.

Looking up, Dean met the warm blue puddle eyes of Castiel, and he unconsciously leaned in to kiss his full lips. The kiss was chaste but lasted longer than need be, and when he pulled back they were both slightly breathless.

"I agree with your feelings, Dean, if you did not hear me last night." Castiel commented offhandedly, arm coming behind his back to stretch and crack it. Dean watched him with a small smirk, before thinking about what he had said.

"What did I say last night?" he asked, puzzled.

Castiel turned to him with a small smile, leaning forward to kiss Dean's cheek.

"I love you too. Now come, we should get dressed before Gabriel and Sam arrive." Castiel made a motion to get up, but Dean's heavy hand came down on his chest, keeping him against the bed.

"Dean?" Cas inquired, looking up at the Winchester expectantly. "Is something the matter?"

Dean pinned Castiel down, body towering over the angel's as he remained silent. Castiel brought up a hand to his warm face, wondering if he made Dean angry by saying that.

"Dea—" he began, wanting to apologize.

"Say it again." Dean mumbled, eyes steely and a vibrant jade green and digging into Castiel as though he were a mere man instead of an angel.

"Say what again, Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Say it."

"That I love you?"

Dean's shaky breath and nod gave him the rest of the information he was lacking.

"I love you, Dean Winchester."

He placed a kiss to Dean's temple.

"I love you."

Another kiss to his forehead.

"I have loved you since I gripped you tight and rais—"

"Will you shut up with the teasing and the perdition shit and fucking kiss me already?" Dean growled out, forcing his lips onto Castiel's.

Oh yeah, he could get used to this.

* * *

Sam walked into the local diner, sitting down and ordering a black coffee. Gabriel had kept him up all night with endless rounds of foreplay and sex and he just felt like crashing in his own bed. Metaphorically. He asked Gabe to send him back to the motel and the archangel did so reluctantly, a small pout on his face.

"Practically stuck at the hip for life… yeah… sorry Gabe." He grumbled to himself. As his order came around, a waiter without a face just like all the others, placed his cup down, but didn't leave. Sam expected the man wanted to make sure the order was okay, so he grabbed the porcelain mug and took a big swig… before choking it all up.

"What the hell?" he asked incredulously, looking down at the thick brown liquid in the cup. It was… chocolate sauce?

"Like it _sir_?" a voice asked, and Sam looked up to see his waiter has turned into none other than Gabriel.

"I repeat, what the hell Gabe." He grumbled. "I just wanted my coffee."

Gabriel sat in the booth, honey-colored eyes looking forlornly at the tall hunter.

"I didn't want you to leave today."

"Well I couldn't stay there forever."

"But still, why didn't you ask?"

"Ask what?" Sam inquired, grabbing a napkin to wipe off the chocolate sauce stain that was forming on his upper lip.

Gabriel quickly leaned over the table, mouth smashing onto Sam's and effectively transferring the treat to the angel's lips as well.

"Ask me to come with you." He replied casually, licking around his mouth.

Sam let out a huff of breath. He was trapped.

"Yeah, you are."

Gabriel looked up through his eyelashes, face flushing sheepishly.

Sam chuckled, licking a bit of chocolate from his own face.

"Since when did you get nervous?"

"When I thought you didn't want me."

Sam looked at the archangel with a raised eyebrow, but quickly realized he was being serious. His large hand fell over Gabe's, and he rubbed his thumb over it.

"I'll always want you, Gabe."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know this was half-assed. Don't have to tell me twice.**


End file.
